sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Keita
Keita (ケイタ, Keita)''' '''was one of the players trapped in Sword Art Online. He was the former leader of the Moonlit Black Cats and an unintentional minor antagonist in Sword Art Online Abridged. Biography Pre-Episode 3 Keita was one of the players who was online on the launch day of Sword Art Online. At some point he learned that if you don't complete the quests that you start the NPC's that are assigned to that quest stay with you, and managed to steal the Tutorial NPC. and this resulted in the deaths of thousands of people playing the game, especially in the first 2 months. This resulted in many players dying and becoming one of the main reasons Kayaba started the death game. After being trapped in SAO Keita took every opportunity he could to advance in the game. He recruited two more NPCS, and a girl named Sachi with terrible lag due to a horrible connection to her WiFi, and formed a guild called the Moonlit Black Cats. At some point Keita got a hat that boost his charisma and make anyone he talks to do whatever he wants. Episode 3 Having learned of Kirito, Keita wanted to recruit him to further his chances of beating the game. Although Kirito refused, Keita used his hat item to manipulate Kirito into joining the Moonlit Black Cats. As they fought together Kirito found himself caring his fellow guild member. One day Sachi ran away and Keita asked Kirito to go find her, as he was trapped by the NPCs. The only concern Charlie seemed to show was over the fact that Keita had been playing for four thousand, six hundred and eight hours, and advised him that he should take a break, much to Keita's annoyance. And because it was Kirito's day off Keita used the same Charisma hat item to manipulate Kirito again. A few hours later Kirito presumably rescued Keita from his predicament. One day Keita came in contact with the games Mafia, which was run by Don Fluffles, and told them that he could duplicate a rare item in their possession. Intrigued by the offer, Fluffles accepted and gave Keita the item. However, Keita soon discovered that the ability to duplicate items got patched out of the game and then subsequently sold it for money. When Fluffles found out about this he became furious and demanded Keita to replace the item or else he would have him and his guild mates killed. Later the next day Keita revealed to the group what he had done, and told them where to find the item, which only dropped on the 27th Floor, one of the most difficult floors at the time. Keita, not wanting to help out his guild, used his Charisma Hat to manipulate his guild into replacing the item for him, but forgot to mention which item they were looking for. When Kirito returned to Keita and explained that the rest of the guild had been killed, Keita fell into despair and committed suicide by jumping off the edge of Aincrad, presumably out of fear of being killed by the Mafia. Legacy Due to the death of Keita and the other members of the Moonlit Black Cats, Kirito developed severe PTSD and was unwilling to let anyone else in of fear he'd loose them too. This was eventually broken by Klein and Asuna about a year later. Because of his actions he is arguably just as responsible for the events that took place inside SAO and arguably responsible for the deaths of thousands of players. Personality Keita is a manipulative, cheating, opportunistic con artist who used any advantage in the game he could find. He refuses to take responsibility for most of his actions as he forced his guild to fix his problem of replacing a rare item that he stole from a mafia. Despite his manipulative nature he was deeply saddened at the loss of his guild and became so heartbroken he fell into despair and committed suicide showing that he did genuinely care for his friends. Differences from the Original Keita’s character in SAO Abridged is completely different from the original series. In the original series he was a kind and generous person who wanted to save as many lives as possible and he cared greatly about his friends and put their well being above all else, while here he closely resemble a fast talking con man. In the original series the Moonlit Black Cats were a group of friends from high school, but in the Abridged Series they are a group of NPC’s from incomplete quests stolen by Keita, with the exception of Sachi. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Keita is voiced by Toyonaga Toshiyuki. * In the English Dub Keita is voiced by Lucien Dodge. * In the Abridged Series Keita is voiced by SpriteStuff. Appearances Trivia *The hat used for Keita's hat comes from the Studio Ghibli film "Howl's Moving Castle". *The hat Keita uses is dropped by Nicholas The Renegade, implying that Keita was either present for a fight against the boss at some point or conned a player out of owning the hat who did fight the boss References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SAO Players Category:Deceased Characters Category:Side Characters